Soul Snatchers
by rissa1
Summary: another evil force has come over Earth searching for souls to feast appon.


Soul Snatchers  
  
Characters: Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Chibi Usa, and all those other SM people.  
  
Genre: Drama/Tragedy.  
  
Usagi awoke at the sound of her alarm clock (and Luna Jumping up and down on her bed). For once in her life she woke up early.   
"OK, OK, I'm up!" Usagi said to Luna as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
"Good, I have something very important to say."  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
"Well, I don't really know. I'm sensing some really weird vibe, almost as if people were missing something, something very important, but it's not a possession, it's more like something in their lives are missing. Something more important than life it self. It's like a horrible force stealing, uh… minds, or something."   
"Hum… wow, what could it be? Well, can we worry about it later? I don't want detention for being late again."  
"All right. We'll talk about it later; I'm not really sure what it is yet. I'm not sure that it's a bad thing, either."  
Usagi quickly got her clothes on quickly, and headed down for breakfast. Got her school bag, and walked out the door. She met Ami and Minako walking to school.   
"Hey guys! Um… where is Makoto?" Usagi asked.  
"I don't know. She might be late today. Be the way, Usagi I'm surprised at you, your not late for once!" Ami said to her cheerfully.  
They got to and went to their first period class. Class was boring, as usual, for Usagi. But it seemed as though first period flied by, just like her second, third, forth, fifth, and sixth period too. Before she knew it, it was lunch time.  
"HI GUYS!" Usagi ran out of the school building toward Minako and Ami.  
"Hi Usagi!" Minako said happily.  
"Hey, were is Makoto?" Usagi asked looking around.  
"I thought she was with you?" Ami looked around too.  
"She wasn't in first period. I wonder were she could be, she has never been out of school before." Minako said to them.   
"I think she might just have a little flu, I wouldn't really worry about her. She can take care of her self." Ami told them, trying not to seem worried, even though she was.  
"Well, I'm worried about her, her parents died in a plane crash, remember? So we are one of the only people she can turn to." Usagi was starting to get mad. "How can you not worry?"  
"All right! We'll call her after school and see what's up!" Minako said trying to calm down Usagi.  
"Well, by then it could be too late!" Usagi looked panicked. "I just remembered something Luna said to me this morning. She said that she was feeling some really weird vibes."  
"Weird vibes?"  
"Yes, she said it was almost as if there was something missing from people, something very important. More important than their life it self." Her voice sounded serious, dead serious.  
"What could be more important than life?" Minako asked eagerly.  
"I don't know, Luna said something about minds, or whatever. But uh…do you suppose it could have gotten to Makoto?"  
"I don't know, but we can find out." Ami suggested.  
"Good idea!"  
"Wait a minute! Usagi, how are you supposed to reach Makoto when you don't even have a phone? Huh?" Minako said almost angrily.   
Sweet drops appeared on Ami's and Usagi's foreheads.   
"HELLO? EATH TO MINAKO! We're Sailor Scouts remember? We have these!" Usagi pointed to her watch- which was really a communicator.   
"Oh, right, I forgot. He he!" Now a sweet drop appeared on Minako's forehead.   
Usagi opened her watch, which was really communicator, and tried to reach Makoto. "Makoto, are you there? HELLO MAKOTO!? Are you there?" She closed her watch and gave up. "She won't answer, I think there could be something wrong."  
"We'll see too it after school then, even if we tried, we can't get out of school." Minako argued.  
"Yes, Minako has a point, we can't leave school even if we tried." Ami agreed.  
"But…" Usagi tried to protest, but decided not to.  
"Look, first thing after school is we go to Makoto's house and see what happened to her. Right now, awe have to get back to class." Ami was just about to say something to Usagi when the bell rang.   
The tree went back to their classes. Usagi was so worried; she didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was saying (its not like she did pay any attention to what the teacher ever said anyway). Before she new it, her last period had come and gone. She quickly packed up her things and went to look for Minako, and Ami, who were waiting for her outside the main entrance.   
"Come on, let's go! Hurry up!" Usagi insisted.   
"OK, OK, we're coming."  
"Don't you think we should get Rei?" Ami ask them as they sprinted for Makoto's house.   
"All right, but make it quick!"  
They turned the corner and ran for Rei's school. Rei was starting to walk out the front gate when she saw the tree running like crazy towards her. She immediately knew there was something wrong.  
"Hey guys, what happened, is there something wrong?" Rei asked them.  
They quickly explained to Rei about Makoto.   
"That's strange. You know, this morning I sensed some really weird force too, it was more like a vision. There were this kind of zombies, or something, and it was really scary." Rei said to them.  
"Yes, yes, scary, let's get Makoto!"  
They ran with all their might to Makoto's house. When they got there, they knocked on the door, but no answer, they knocked again, still no answer. It took them a couple of knocks to see that the door was slightly open. Usagi carefully opened the door and peered inside. Instantly, her eyes filled with tears, and the scene she had just witnessed became a blur. She gasped at the gruesome sight, as a tear ran slowly down her face. Usagi fell on the floor and started weeping. She couldn't believe what she just saw. The others opened the door to see if they could get a look of what Usagi was crying about. As soon as they saw Makoto's limp body splattered dully on her living room floor, and her blood stained dress, made them speechless, and horrified. Makoto was almost dead, the blood on her dress, her blood, was still was still warm. Her lifeless eyes we're dull and stared pasted all 4 of them. No one moved, or said anything for a few minutes, they were too stunned to move or say anything. Even their sobs were dead silent. Ami then got up and went so nurse Makoto, and check her pulse.  
"She is still breathing, and has a slight pulse. Some one quick! Call the hospital." Ami pointed to the phone, not even looking at it.  
Rei quickly ran for the phone, and called the hospital.  
  
* * *   
  
Two minutes later, an ambulance was parked in front of Makoto's house, and within minutes, they were all at the hospital. Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Minako waited for hours before a nurse came in and told them Makoto was going to be fine.  
"She just needs some rest, her wound wasn't deep enough to be fatal. I'm sure she will be out of the hospital in a few weeks."   
"Thank you." Ami said to the nurse as she left.  
They went in to check on Makoto, she looked asleep and peace full. There was no more blood on her dress, or a lifeless look in her eye. A tear of joy ran down Usagi's face. She was glad Makoto was all right.   
  
* * *  
  
"Makoto, what happened at your house that day?" Ami asked at their scout meeting at Cherry Hill Temple, after Makoto got better and was able to come home again.  
"Well, to tell you the truth…" Makoto said to them. "I'm not really sure."  
"Were you scared, Makoto?" Chibi Usa asked her eagerly.   
"Yes, actually. It was really strange. One moment I was starting to walk out the door to go to school, and this, this, strange looking guy come in, I asked what he wanted, and said he wanted my soul. Then he called upon this other creature and told it to steal my soul. I grabbed my wand, and started to transform. But the creature jumped up and my and gave me a really hard scratch." Makoto touched her stomach where she had been wounded.   
"They were Soul Snatchers." Said a voice behind them. They turned; it was Haruka, and Michiru.  
"Oh! Hello guys," Usagi welcome them.   
"Soul Snatchers?" Minako asked dumbly.  
"You mean, they take…souls?" Ami asked Haruka.  
"Yes, they do, but I don't know why yet." Haruka replied.  
"Well, if they take souls, why didn't they take my soul?" Makoto asked.   
"Don't know. But we have to find out."  
At that moment, Mamoru Chiba came sprinting for them. He looked tired and his lip was bleeding.   
"Mamoru!" before anyone could stop her, Usagi went running to him, and caught him in her arms. "What happened to you?" She asked him.  
"Well, it began when I passed Makoto's house one morning, and… and I head her scream so… so I went to look for her to see if she was in trouble." Usagi sat him down next to Ami and he continued to tell the story. "Then I saw this… this strange looking man with orange hair was asking Makoto for her soul, and shot this knife or something at her and she fell to the ground. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. Then all I can remember now is waking up in my apartment. I went back to Makoto's house, but she wasn't there. I new she was in a hospital, so I went home and nursed my self back to heath. And just now, I met up with that guy again trying to steal this man's soul. I tried to stop him once more, but I got hit in the face. When I looked up, he was gone. And here I am now."  
"Now I it remember better," Makoto started, "someone came in and fought that guy before I went on conscious. That was you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Usagi," Luna said to her one night. "Do you remember any stories your mother told you in the moon kingdom?"  
"No. Why?" Usagi said dully, apparently not really paying attention to what Luna was saying.   
"Because, if I recall correctly, Queen Selenity Once told you a story about a far away planet…" she turned to Usagi, who was busy look up at the stars. "Well, there were these demons, of some sort that took peoples' souls away for power. These shadows filled the heavens with terror and death. But, out of the shadows, a brave worrier appeared. It drove him mad when he saw his loved ones die around him, he used all powers he had to rid these horrible creatures out of the heavens. So much strength and power was used, he created a Universe, our universe."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Usagi asked, finally paying some attention to Luna.   
"Well, some energy of that power were left in some people. Even people of the Moon kingdom."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"I'm saying that ancestors of the worrier have a special power within them. And when his power was spread, it went through all different demotions. Some of them were inherited to…"  
"To who, Luna?"  
"Makoto."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No, t only mean that she has some special power that would never be re-awakened. But that is what the people who attacked her were after, I believe."  
  
* * *  
  
"Y-you mean, I have some type of special power?" Makoto asked Luna with a dropped jaw.   
"Believe it or not! You do. I've always known there was one of you who had it, but wasn't sure until now. I'm also sure Mamoru has it too."  
"So that's why!" Haruka said, slamming her fist somewhat gently on the table.   
"Yes, much like our other enemies I'm afraid. But hundreds of times more dangerous!"  
"Great! More bad guys!" Chibi Usa said sarcastically.   
"Everyone will have to work together on this one!"  
"Right, " said Michiru.  
"Woah! Woah! Wait a second! Your telling me that I have some sort of special power that will never be used? And some shadow wants to snatch it away along with my soul?" Mamoru said looking around the table.   
"Apparently!" Ami said with a furrowed eyebrow.   
"OK, I'm sorry! I'm just so tired of bad guy after bad guy." He said apologetically.   
"Me too, but they never seem to keep coming." Usagi signed.  
"And if I'm not mistaken, there are also many other people who have the same powers but don't even know it exist! The Soul Snatchers are going to try to take them too." Luna explained.  
Minako slammed her head on the table and stayed that way, as if it were a pillow. "Why," she asked no one in particular. "Why?"  



End file.
